If Hitsugaya was a Girl
by Sponges Fan
Summary: Toushiro and Yachiru were walking along. One pink vial of liquid, a gender bender, and a murder later, comes my continuation of that story. You can read the beginning of the story, which must be read, at the profile "MoonChild1959" under the same name.
1. Chapter 1

Hello!  
I, as you may know, am continuing this stor that was done by _________. I am continuing where they left off.

Any theories on what happened to Hinamori are welome. I thin k i whall make that the second story line, with Toushiro going to the living world or something.

**_I switch between Japanese and English, so a basic knowledge of the Japanese words may be needed._**

**_Reistu is spiritual power._**

**_Taicho is Captain._**

**_Fuku-Taicho is Vice Captain, or Luitenent if you will._**

**_Etc._**

Enjoy!

Matsumoto walked through the great double doors of the meeting room, head drooped low. The Captain-Commander had called the meeting quickly.  
After they had discovered Momo, Matsumoto tried to calm the hysterical Toushi down, but was unsuccessful. She had to resort to using a kidou to knock her out, and carry her to the forth division.

All the Taicho and Fuku-taicho, save Isane, the forth division fuku-taicho, were present.  
Yamamoto, the captain commander, banged his staff on the ground. The chattering stopped.

"At 12:00 today I received a Hell Butterfly from Matsumoto-fukutaicho with a message stating that Hinamori-fukutaicho has been killed."  
He paused to let it sink in, then slammed his staff down quickly. "Matsumoto-fukutaicho, report!"  
She stepped forward. Putting on a brave face, she started to speak.

"My captain and I were…walking to Hinamori's rooms. We started…talking, and when we got there, we could see blood leaking out from…under the door. On guard, I opened the door."  
She had to take a breath here, and wiped her eyes quickly with a sleeve.  
"She was hanging there, from a rope, with a sword through her head and two through her chest. The blood was still fresh. Taicho became hysterical, crying, and after I sent the butterfly to you I knocked her out with a kidou. I carried her to the forth division and told Unahana-taicho what had happened. She sent Isane-fukutaicho to the scene."

The Captain-Commander nods slowly.  
"Thank you Matsumoto-fukutaicho. Unahana-taicho, do you have anything to report?"

The Gentle, motherly captain stepped forward, with an expression of sadness that looked out of place on her face.  
"Sir, Isane-fukutaicho has not responded yet. I sent her with my third seat, also. As soon as she reports, I shall inform everyone."  
"Also, if I may make a suggestion?"  
At the sou-taicho's nod she continued.  
"I suggest that we order all shinigami to their respective squad barracks, and send out all Taicho and Fuku-taicho to sweep the area. It is possible that the intruder, or intruders, are still in Soul Society."  
Unahana stepped back, and the Sou-taicho nodded. "Ukitake-taicho, please send out the message to all the members of the squads."  
"Yes sir."  
As Ukitake walked out of the room, Yamamoto turned to Mayuri.

"Mayuri-taicho, what have you found out?"  
Mayuri stepped forward and snapped his fingers. Nemu walked forward, pushing a large screen, rather like a large television. Mayuri inserted a disc into a slot on the side. A bunch of graphs popped up. Mayuri tapped the screen a few times, and finally a line chart came up.  
"This graph shows the reitsus in seireitei. As you can see, this blue line here is shinigami reitsu. However, about an hour before Hinamori-fukutaicho was discovered, there was an unusual jump in hollow reitsu. More specifically, from the few times it was detected, it was just below espada level."

There was a drawing-in of breath from that announcement.

"How did these hollows get in, Kurotsuchi." The So-Taicho rumbled, one eye cracking open.

"I…have not been able to tell." Mayuri answered, clearly displeased.

"Very well. Shunsui-Taicho, go to the scene of the murder and try to trace the reitsu."

Hai, So-Taicho."

With a flash, he was gone.

There was a pause, then a crackling over the alarm system. "All Shinigami, report to your respective squad meeting halls. I repeat, all shinigami, report to your squad meeting halls."

"Everyone else, you are all to go to the walls surrounding Seireitei. Stay in groups of two, because we know that the enemy is strong enough to kill a vice-captain. Start fron the wall and head inward. Keep your reitsu to the minimum, and keep your senses alert. If you find the enemy, raise your reitsu, and the nearest ally shall assist you. Soifon, send out some of your soldiers to search the Rukongai, in case the enemy escaped. Dismissed!"

The sound of shunpo was the only response.

-taicho…

~~~~ =^.,^=


	2. Chapter 2

Hello humans! I have exactly 50 percent of my battery power, so this may not be the quality you have come to expect from me. If it is, well…good, I guess?

My comp is being $%, so sorry about the delay. Gomen gomen!!!!

Oh, and since Hitsugaya is Toshiro's surname, people will still refer to him/her as that, even though her given name has been changed.

Toushi twitched.

She then rolled over, her sheets curling tighter around her body.

"Ergh…"

She blinked her eyes open, then blinked again as the room came into view. This is not her room this is…

Oh…

Momo…

Isane-Fukutaicho walked in. Nodding her head at the captain, she smiled. "Hitsugaya-taicho, it is good to see that you are awake."

"Isane-fukutaicho…what…what…"

The woman smileed sadly. "Matsumoto-fukutaicho knocked you out with Kidou. The captains…" she swallowed. "The captains decided on a course of action for looking for the intruders in soul society-"

She was interrupted as Toushi tried to jump out of bed, and although the "girl" was tangled up in the sheets she quickly righted herself, an angry look on her face. "I want to join them!"

Isane frowned at Toushi. "Let me finish!"

Taking a deep breath, she looked strait into Toushi's eyes. "They were unable to find anything. Instead, you and a group of people of your choosing are being sent to the living world to check out the conditions. You will be given the latest data. I have also been told to tell you that you will be expected to act as mature as you did before your "change". It was excused before, however, now there has been a serious breach of security and you _will_ be expected to find these murderers, _do you understand these orders from the Captain-commander __**himself**__?"_

Toushi blinked and nodded curtly. Although still shaken, she could realize why the fukutaicho received her rank.


	3. I apologize for the inconvenience

Toushi stood in front of the doorway to the living world. She had her arms crossed, and was barely stopping herself from tapping her foot. A breeze blew by, and her bangs fluttered, the rest of her hair held back in a tight braid Matsumoto-fukutaicho was insistent on giving her.

Toushi refused to acknowledge that it really helped with the heat.

She could sense the impatience of Abarai-fukutaicho and third seat Madrame (and in the case of Abarai, slight nervousness). Kuchiki Rukia also seemed rather impatient. Interesting.

Ayesagawa was preening, as usual.

Matsumoto looked down at Toushi through the corner of her eye. She was worried about her. After Momo's death, she had obviously been trying to act the same, but…strangely, it wasn't until Yachiru-chan had talked with her that things seemed to go back to…well, not normal…nothing could be normal, now.

A man in the dress of the Kidou Corps comes up to them with a quick bow.

"Sir, the gate is ready."

"Good."

She raises her voice. "Everyone! It is time to leave!"

Urahara looks down at the young-looking girl, and the letter she is holding out.

"So, Hitsugaya-taicho, it is nice to see you and your friends. Rukia-chan, what a pleasure~!"

A bit of a while off, Ichigo shudders.

"What was that, Ichigo?" Kiego asks.

"Nothing…I just have the strangest feeling of dread."

"So do I." Ishida butts in, and Orihime and Chad nod.

"Huh. I guess we'll find out…"

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
